


big fat cr*sh

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Pining, Platonically, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, marknoren are literally donghyuck’s bodyguards, they’re whipped as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: jisung is kinda in love with pretty donghyuck-hyung.but with mark, jeno and renjun around– he’s risking his life.





	big fat cr*sh

**Author's Note:**

> hi, a little fluff for ya!   
> I don’t know if this is still valid since donghyuck is legal and all now...

jisung has a big fat cr*sh on someone and is completely confused about the way to deal with it. even more when have two scary dudes and satan himself as his friends.

 

lee donghyuck, it is. pretty, petite and shy donghyuck. intelligent, witty and angel donghyuck. 

 

his hyung been plaguing his thoughts for six months now, watching him from the corner of the cafeteria trying to figure out how a such beautiful human got on earth. and yes, he is indeed whipped.

but jisung doesn’t want this situation to go on more, he wants to talk to donghyuck and cross the wall between them. it shouldn’t be hard, taking in the fact that they hung out pretty often, having the same friends but their talks never crossed formalities.

 

but when jisung tries, really tries to go to the older, he remembers a detail. a big detail under the form of three other boys.

 

mark, renjun and jeno. no matter who you are, even friends with them, as long as donghyuck is included, you automatically become their enemy. 

 

mark is donghyuck’s childhood friend. their closeness is no joke, but it has been pointed out many times that they were only friends. whereas he looks and is friendly and kind, jisung isn’t fooled. he saw mark angry once in his life, it was frightening (even more when donghyuck was included). but the older seems to have a soft spot for jisung. one point.

jeno is quite scary as well, despite his eye-smile and apparent shyness, this hyung works out quite frequently. he even lifted up a dude in front of him like nothing (donghyuck was, as well included). but jeno expressed a liking in jisung as well. one point.

renjun is the most difficult one. he may be the smaller one, but jisung is sure the chinese boy is made of pure rage. he saw him put guys twice his height in a headlock (donghyuck not always included). his favorite dongsaeng is chenle. no point.

jisung make a point as well in height, he says it proudly but this doesn’t really make his case any better.

but jisung learnt how to fight for what he wants. and getting close to donghyuck is what that is. so after weeks of trying to get the older boy alone, he walks to donghyuck after his club activities and declares with confidence (read: legs shaking, voice stuttering) his love and ask him out for a date. 

 

at this moment, jisung already braced himself for rejection, laughter (not that donghyuck would do it, he’s an angel) or worst... brozone (he was used to people taking him as their younger brother, but here it would be tragic). 

but when he looks up, the older is wearing his oh-so beautiful smile, cheeks rosy, big eyes staring right at him and says : 

“i thought you would never ask. where are you taking me ? when ?” and god, his voice is the best thing in the world. jisung himself is blushing, he feels it. 

“i-is this friday okay ? after our classes ? we could walk around.” this is the worst date idea but donghyuck beams at him, accepts and gives him his number. 

 

before he heads out, he tip-toes and leaves jisung a kiss on his cheek and rushed out, muttering a “see you tomorrow jisung-ah”. but the younger is glued to the ground as he holds his cheek, still feeling the softness of donghyuck’s lips there. 

 

when he gets home, he’s still dizzy about the whole situation. he ignores his mom’s calls about his red face, and heads to his room, a certain tanned petite boy plaguing his mind, just like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, it’s really short but I think more chapters are coming. 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments !


End file.
